Damon Salvatore's Daughter (TVD fanfic)
by InfiniteDeathxx
Summary: Will not go along with tv or book plot. I prefer to leave it mysterious so read and find out! I only own MY characters and you can probably tell who they are so...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Damon's daughter.

Her name is Izzy Nomad(Damon spelled backwards) Salvatore. Her mother died giving birth to her. Her dad doesn't even knows she exist. Read this to find out the story of his daughter.

Description:

Blue eyes

Long dark Brown hair

Fair skin

Very sarcastic

Goofy

Cares a lot for friends and family


	2. To Begin With

Izzy pov

So my name is Izzy and no it doesn't stand for anything. I've never met my father the infamous Damon Salvatore, but I have been traveling with my uncle Stefan his brother.

Stefan took me in when my mother died giving birth to me. Somewhere in the mix I just happened to be a born vampire. No one knew this was possible. I know, where was Damon. He didn't know so he was no where to be found. Again I know, what about ripper Stefan. I guess I was his soft spot. So lets see where life will take me now as I try to fit in as a regular person...

Stefan pov

'Where is Izzy' I thought. "Izzy come on we're going to be late!" I called out, "HURRY!"

Yes Izzy and I were going to school today. "I'm coming unc!" Izzy yelled back.

Izzy pov

Ugghhhhhhhhhh HIGHSCHOOL! Why uncle Stefan WHYYYYYYY?! 'Hey uncle Steffie, mind telling me why your making me go to school? I mean I already know everything!', I asked him in my mind. Yes my mind, I am a telepath. It was one of the powers I had, but we don't know what I am."

We are going to keep up appearances, and to fit in." He sighed.' Well I'm not going!' "Why must you be so difficult!" And drug me to the car.

"Uncle Stefan, if you love me, you wouldn't make me go!" I pleaded. "Well I guess I hate you." He said smirking. Well that was rude.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~

(Skip ride)

Izzy pov When we pulled up people were staring and whispering.' I wonder who they are''oh he's hot' and one dude was like' oh yeah imma have that'.

Stefan pulled me close and started whispering for me to calm down seeing my fist clenching. I was so going to fight on the first day, when suddenly a preppy looking blond came bounding towards us.

" Hi you guys must be new, I'm Caroline Forbes! I'll show you to the office and to your classes if you'd like, of course you would!"

Stefan being the gentleman he is just nodded and said thanks. While me being the non shy type replied ," Thanks Caroline, I'm Izzy and this is my brother Stefan," yeah we decided on that earlier" , but I'm sure we can manage."

We got the office and he thankfully enrolled me in the same grade as him with a little compulsion got us the same classes without needing any records.

So first history, as we were walking to history I saw Katherine. But it couldn't be her, she had a heartbeat. Stefan being the idiot he is walked up to her and was like " Katherine?" .

I was thinking dude really. So this lookalike was like," No I'm Elena sorry.." Stefan apologized and walked towards me. He thought to me, 'Did you see her?'

''Why yes I did Stefany' he glared at me and walked off for some unknown reason. We finally reached History, was standing at the front teaching of course.

He was trying to shame students when he asked a caramel skinned girl with long hair , when Stefan answered in a 'know-it-all' fyi tone. Mr. Tanner got really peed off it was hilarious, but I held my laughter in. When the bell rang, Stefan was the first person to leave.

' I wonder what crawled up his pants, geez.' Then it seemed like my unbeating heart stopped, that's when I saw 'him'!


	3. Note

But anyhoodles did you ladies and gents like the story plot so far.?!

What would you like to see/read in the future of the story?


	4. Oh My Gerd!

New chapter! Whoaaaaa! It's a miracle.. I'm just feeling generous. Sorry keep leaving you with cliff hangers but I'm bored. Read on bros.

~~~~~~~~~~~_||||~~~~~~~~~~~~_{}_%_%_%_%_

Izzy pov

It was a chocolate milkshake but that was not what surprised me. You know that feeling that you get, like its that one person that holds you to the ground. It was Jeremy Gilbert. He was following school female 'player' like a lost puppy.

He suddenly turned and saw me staring, if I could blush, I would be a fresh painted fire truck . He stalked off madly. Stefan suddenly appeared beside me and muttered so no one else could hear," That's Elena BROTHER, okay now lets go home."

That was weird the way he said that to me, maybe he 'knows'.

_skip awkward ride_

We heard crashing coming from inside the house. He ran around the back while I took my time going through the front. When all of a sudden Mr . Damon Freaking Salvatore himself appeared in front of me. We didn't really get along as of now because he pinned me up against the wall.

Of course I'm not like Uncle Steffy and won't use the animal diet. I threw him off of me. He slowly started to clap, " Well done St Stefan, you've trained this monster well." I was like what the freak, I didn't even do anything.

"If you must know Damon, this was all her and she's your daughter!" Stefan replied or shouted.

He had a look of disbelief on his face. I read his mind and he thought,' He LYING, she looks nothing like me, plus he's probably using her against me!'

I snorted and stated who my mother was ," If you don't believe him,my moms name was Carmon De'anglouis (pronounced Dee ang Lu ee)."

'Not possible she never told me she was pregnant, she wasn't even showing', he thought. "Maybe if you hadn't left she would have told you!" I shouted.

"Wait that is not possible I was still a VAMPIRE when I met her, so you have to be lying!" He said also raising his voice.

UNCLE Stefan was looking at Damon like SHUT THE HELL UP and let her explain!

"I'm going to the Grill, Stefan,( yes I'm pissed because I never just call him Stefan)", see if you can explain it to him!"

Cue storm out.

_skip ride_

On the way to the grill driving my 1969 dodge challenger,I had thought alot about me and Damon's confrontation. I came to the conclusion that he was an ass.

When I walked in the grill I saw the doppelgänger yelling at Jeremy. For some reason that made me mad, especially when he started to stare at Vicki Donovan. Oh how I hate her with passion. I know why do you hate her so much, well something about how she just leads Jeremy on makes my blood boil!

I made my way to the bar taking off my purple ray bans. Matt Donovan, Vicki's older better looking and nicer brother came to take my order. No way could they have been related. Not wanting to seem to be taking to long .

"Coke please." I Asked him. "Sure thing, but by the looks of it you need something stronger!" He joked as he wrote it down.

"We'll Mr. Donovan, are you offering to a minor?" , I joked back. If only he knew. He walked off laughing to fix my drink. While he was getting that I saw I had three text from Stefan. Oh no, was all I could think.

XBunnyDrinker: Are You Okay?

XBunnyDrinker: You said your at the grill right x?

XBunnyDrinker: Damon has destroyed the walls and he's on his way to the grill now!

That was was sent two minutes ago when the grill door opened,'Speak of the devil himself and he shall appear'!

Damon walked in as Matt brought my drink back. "Damon leave her alone, she doesn't need you to ruin her life!" He muttered.

Oh so he must not have know who I was(but of course). "Excuse me Donovan!" Damon replied sounding annoyed. "Matt I'll catch up with you later mkay?" I suggested. He sighed and reluctantly walked away, glancing back occasionally and muttering under his breath.

Damon ordered his drink and slammed it down. "Were you telling me the truth earlier,' cause if you're lying to me, I'll-" He got interrupted by me.

But into which I replied sarcastically, "You'll do what, rip my heart out. But no I wasn't lying, really Damon or should I call you dad now, I mean I could tell you anything and you wouldn't believe me" I smirked sadly.

A flash of recognition passed through his eyes. I knew that he saw his smirk. His eyes, his smirk, and most importantly the need to be sarcastic.

He got up and stormed out. Well that hurt, but I'm going to be strong, as I have been for a long time. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt.

He didn't even look back...


	5. My God Damon!

This is kinda a filler chappie. Anyhoodles, my chappies are super short, so please bear with me, I'm writing this off an ipad. Don't judge me please.

Izzy's pov

So it has been two weeks since Uncle Stefan and I arrived. Elena now knows about the supernatural (A/N: remember I said "will not follow story plot").

FlashBack

All last week, Damon tried to throw away my fave half shirt, a very soft fabric,all black, clipped on the sides in small cuts, saying it was to revealing. I know Damon Salvatore saying that was unbelievable!

But anyhoodles, before he could, I vamp sped over to him whilst tackling to the floor, our argument went something like this...

"GIVE ME!"

"No", he replied calmly.

"YESSSSS"

"NOOOOO" he shouted.

"YERP" I shouted back.

"Okay", he threw it at me, while I was catching it he pinned me up against the wall.

Uncle Stefan walked in with Elena right as Damon pinned me up against the wall...while we had our face vamped out.

We heard a gasp and saw it was Elena who ran out crying saying and I quote, 'PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'

End FlashBack

It would have been hilarious if St. Stefan wasn't glaring at us looking quite pained. It made me kinda sad so I wanted to go talk to her. I sent a glare and snarl at Damon who was thinking, 'HAHA, now Stefan will never want her to stay'.

So his plan was to make Unc want to get rid of me, well he can try. He may have grown up with him but I've known him longer.

Damon smirked at me as I walked pass. I walked up to Uncle Stefan. "I'm so so so so sooo Sorry, but it wasn't my fault, Damon took my shirt. You gotta believe me! PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASEE forgive me. I'll even go explain things to Elena..."

He looked worriedly at me.

(in mind convo)

Stef: Im not so sure...(he was doubting me!)

Me: no, no I wasn't going to compel her, you love her, and you gave her vervain..

Stef: well thanks

Me: your welcome even if it was Damon's fault

(end convo)

"Well I'm going to get going!" I shouted, even though they could here me if I whispered. I also wanted to go because I know Jeremy will be there. I just wanna know what was up when he glared at me the other week. We haven't even met eye contact since then.

^^^^'''''''~~~~~SKIP BORING CAR RIDE~~~~~'''''''^^^^

I skipped up the steps to her front porch, which was unlike me. Her house was beautiful. I rang her doorbell. Slowly the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking...


	6. Wow(Hint Sarcasm!)

Izzy pov

JEREMY GILBERT! Kill me now.

I know, I know, yes I said I wanted to talk with him but not now.

This is very awkward... Yeah I was kinda standing there staring at him.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Um hello, is anyone in there!" He muttered.

"Yeah sorry, but um Elena wouldn't be home by any chance would she?" I asked.

"She is why?" He replied in a blunt tone. So this wasn't going to be easy was it. "I actually needed to talk to her right now...(I could already tell he was going to question me)"

"I'm not sure thats a good idea, when she came home she seemed pretty upset, what did your brother do?" He said some what harshly.

He was only adding fuel to the fire, "He didn't do anything, so if you would just let me see her!" I said in a bitter like tone.

He all but pushed me back telling me no.

Elena now hearing the ruckus ran down what seemed like stairs.

"Jer what's going on?" She questioned. "Oh it's you, Izzy right?"

"Yeah, umm Elena can I speak to you real quick, it won't even take 15minutes? Please I swear I am only here to apologize." I replied.

Jeremy who was still standing there with a confused look on his face. It was kinda funny, asked, " Apologize for what, never mind your brother, what did you do?''

Elena stood in front of him," Jer its okay I'm fine, I got this." He grumbled a 'fine' and 'I'm in my room if you need me'. Yeesh was I that intimidating.

She looked at me and said the magical words (no not please and thank you) but COME IN! Wooooo bad idea.

I took a slow step inside taking in my surroundings. She sighed and said follow me.

We walked to her room in silence not once making eye contact. I resisted the urge to scream AWKWARD!

As we walked in she closed the door behind her. I plopped down on her window seat.

"So what did you what Izzy?" She asked harshly, yet carefully.

"To apologize for me and my brothers behavior and I guess to tell you the truth. I think it would have been easier to tell you this at the boardinghouse, but you ran away."

At the mention of what happened she paled several shades. Her breath hitched and she started shuddering.

" Well I guess I should start at the beginning, but it would be easier without that neckla-" she cut me off.

"No Stefan told me to never take it off, but after seeing that show, how do I know I can trust any of you?!" She asked slightly raising her voice. Not wanting to scare her I kept my cool.

"It would be easier to tell you with my powers!" I said quickly. Her eyes widened slightly at the use of the word powers.

She hesitated at first but complied to my demand.

'Okay so just concentrate on me to make the connection stronger.' I demanded in her head.

"What about Jer?" She asked.

'Well my powers can also block noise sooo'

~~Now In Memory Mode~~

It all started with Damon and Stefan. Btw Damon is not my brother and neither is Stefan.

(This had her very confused. She was all like 'but you guys look just alike')

I can't explain all that today, but I will just say a girl named Katherine or Katerina broke them up. She made them both fall for her and turned them into the things are father hated the most.

VAMPIRES!

~~Exit Memory Mode~~

This all made her very scared, but she quickly got over it. Her first question was not about our diets though, but asking if Stefan thought she hated him.

It shocked me to see how well she was taking this.

"Elena he kinda thinks that you hate him. But he knows you will need your space and will only ask your forgiveness when your ready." I explained.

Curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "Didn't you want to know about our diet?"

"Umm sure, I guess I would need to know..."

"Don't worry I use blood bags and Stefan is on the Cullen diet, and Damon well just stay away from him please." I begged.

"It sounds if someone has a crush on Damon!" She squealed.

I tried to resist the urge to puke." That is DISGUSTING!" I all but shouted.

She just went into hysterics that went something like, ' HAHAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHAMWJSJAHEMHAHAHAHA' don't ask me. She has problems.

Once she got over that I asked okay more like begged," PLEASEEEEEEEE talk to Stefan. I swear he won't hurt you."

She sighed and looked away. She muttered something that sounded like, 'sure, sure'.

I was finally proud of myself. I looked at the time it was 1 am. Thank god it was Friday. I told her I had to go and made my way to the front door when I was stopped by someone.

Omg It Was Jeremy!

"What is your problem!" He asked.

I looked around, here he is asking me what my problem is but he's the one ignoring me and glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes, "My problem! My problem is you Gilbert. I've never done anything to you but here you go glaring and ignoring me like I have some sort of disease!" I almost shouted.

Jeremy hearing this dragged me outside. Not wanting to show him what I was, I let him.

" I see the way you stare at me and and glare at Vicki. I don't know who you are but stay away from us!" He screamed.

This made me extremely angry, " Can't you see that she's using you, you don't even have a chance with her!" I stated stalking towards my car. As soon as I got to my car, I was pushed against it. Jeremy turned me around and kissed me harshly. He walked back into the house as I touched my lips and wondered if he felt the sparks. I got in my car and started on my way home.

(AN I was going to end here, but decided against it...)

My phone started ringing playing World So Cold by Three Days Grace. I know ironic right.

I answered.

~~phone convo~~

Me: hello

Unknown: heyyyyyyy

Me: Ky

Ky: yesssssssssss, I miss you soo much, it's not. The same without you

Me: Chica I know, your my best friend, you should totally come visit

Ky: really well I'll see you in three days g2g

Me: we'll bye

Ky:BYEEEEEEEEEE

~~end phone convo~~

Yup easiest conversation , that my friends was my best gothic friend, Ky. Talking to her is like breathing for a vampire, I just don't have to do it to understand her.

She is not a girlie girl, but neither am I so we always have fun. But she can be very bubbly! We're both vindictive so we get along well enough!

You guys should totally not kill me. It has been forever, thanks for the votes! It means a lot. I tried to make this chapter longer. I really need shipping names, I'm already shipping Jeremy and Izzy, but I don't know if I want them together.(or will someone else some along)!

Ky was based of my sister Dieonyourowndeath, thought I should introduce her. You should totally check out her book, I guarantee you will love it. Again don't forget to vote and comment! Thnxxxxx..


	7. Note preview

So this is a review and note for the next chappie.

First Note: I'm writing a GD fanfiction (Green Day) should I post it. Its about a girl who meets BJA at a concert...

Review for DSD(TVD Fanfic)

Izzy Pov

Never thought my life would end this way. No not like this. It can't... Well I think it's time to meet my fate of will N****** save me... Never in three hundred years would I thought it to be me..


	8. Supernatural

Izzy pov

After arriving home, I decided to have me a Supernatural marathon. Gotta ship Destiel!

I love Cas and Dean so much! I don't know about you but Damon and Stefan remind me of Dean and Sam.

I got me some chocolate fudge ice cream and bounced my way up to my purple room. Everything was purple,black,gray, and navy blue.

Damon skipped and twirled into my room bringing Stefan along with him. "How did things go?" Uncle Stefan asked worriedly.

"Awesome! She took it very well, and you know the first question she asked... 'Does Stefan think I hate him?'" I said the last part in my best Elena voice.

"Oh and Damon you'll never get Uncle Stefan to hate me and I can read minds." I stated in a mellow voice.

"Okay I just came in here to watch Supernatural!" He replied with while taking a spoon full of MY ice cream.

Uncle Stefan just had this face on '_'. Our secret face for in mind conversation now!

~~In Mind Convo~~

S: Hate you? I've known you long enough and know you too much, I could never!

(That made me so warm inside)

I: That means so much mp coming from you!

~~End Mind Convo~~

"Umm Damon?" I asked nervously. All he did was smirk.

"Yes kid?" He said smugly.

"That's my ice cream, and your eating it." I sniffed making a few fake tears come out. He started to look really guilty and started to fidget. BONUS POINTS! I found a new weakness.

"Ummmmm-er-uh-I-uh... I will go get you some right now." It kinda sounded like he was trying not to cry haha. Uncle Steffie just continued to watch Cas try to stop Sam and Dean. He also looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Damon disappeared, we heard the door slam and Damon's car come to life. Well cars don't really come to life, and uh, yeah so this is really pointless.

Me and Uncle Stefan started to laugh and continued for two whole Supernatural episodes.

~~some hours Damon walked in soaked~~

~~In Mind Convo~~

D: don't even ask

I: I wasn't , okay LIE, what happened?

D: Well...

I know super short, but I've been very busy and didn't have time, I also may not update for a while. Please don't be angry! Buttttt you should definitely get on YouTube put some earphones in, turn off the lights and watch Pewdiepie!

Thnx for reading and if you read this note put a ;' P in the comments area. Don't forget to comment and tell how you think the book is going so far, thnx for the support!

Also comment what you think happened to Damon!


	9. Mystery?

Oh would you look at all the reads Thnxx!

Izzy POV

He handed me my ice cream and asked to speak in private. I looked back at Uncle Stefan, he didn't seem to notice anything as he was watching Supernatural. Yeah and people say I have an obsession, ignoring the fact that Uncle Stefan has fifteen Supernatural posters and has gotten everyone of them signed.

Damon grabbed my hand leading me out the house and through the trail behind the house." You know, if you wanted to kill me, you could have just said so." I commented as we were walking.

We had put out some solar lanterns so when it got dark they would turn on and it was beautiful.

"Haha, but I just wanted to say, that we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna start over." He mumbled.

"Um okay, but what's this gotta do with you being soaked?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed, "It started to rain and I was distracted thinking of ways to apologize for my behavior."

"Well thanks, but it's fine, I probably would have done the same."

"So we start over?"

"Yeahs I guess so Dad." He flinched. "Too soon?" I asked.

"Nah, I guess I gotta get used to it."

"Well we should start heading back to the house." I stated. He nodded and started to walk off and paused. He turned to me and offered his hand. Do I finally get my Dad, I asked myself.

It was really dark on the walk back, not that I was scared or anything. But I just don't like the sounds in the woods.

When we arrived home we found out Uncle Stefan wasn't here. I felt my phone buzz, 'oh it's still in my pocket', I saw I had four texts.

Inbox:

XBunnyDrinker: Uh txt me when you get this

XBunnyDrinker: I'm just gonna assume Damon killed you.

XBunnyDrinker: Just wanted to say I'm at Elena's

XBunnyDrinker: if you don't txt back I will send a search party after you!

That last one was sent two minutes ago.

To:XBunnyDrinker: I'm fine and okay be safe!

He was really worried. You know I forgot all about Damon, er Dad. He was just getting himself a drink nothing unusual.

"LETS HAVE A PARTY!" I shouted randomly. He vamp sped to my mini mix table and plugged my phone up, 'When did he get that from me?'

We stayed up partying to Three Days Grace we started on the table, broke some windows, and trashed the living room.

I remember throwing vodka in the fireplace before I blacked out.

~~~~~sleep~~~~~~

I awoke to the sound of 'Last to Know' by 3DG. Yeah the one with Adam, I don't have anything against Matt, but I feel like he isn't putting any emotion into the music.

I hit the snooze button and plugged my phone up. I had a massive headache. Why did Dad let me drink. It sounds really weird saying that.

I was currently listening to Florence and the Machine but that was not helping my headache at all.

Dog Days are Over started playing. I started to dance and sing along making my way to the shower.

When I got out I dressed in my dark blue skinnies, black, grey, and blue plaid shirt. I was on the mission looking for shoes to match.

I chose my black-spike ankle boots. To top it off I left my hair in its natural straightness and added a black beanie and my leather jacket. Perfect!

~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^€*^^!{€{€{'

Sorry it to so long to update and sorry it's so short, I swear the next one will be longer! Comment what you think about Izzy and Damon's father daughter relationship!

I have so many reads! Thank you so much! It really means a lot!


	10. IDK you name IT!

I dunno kinda on writers block right now... So please bear with me!

Izzy pov

Last night something happened at the school with Dad, uncle Stefan, and Mr. Tanner. Man I hate that guy!

Well he was found dead "Animal Attack" but we knew what that meant. But if that wasn't bad enough it was my own FATHER who did it.

So I was now pulling up into the school parking lot. Thankfully the stares had died down. I was putting my earphones in when a text appeared.

Ky: HEYY um just gonna tell u im going to b dere at about 9 tonite! See yA!

Woah her texting language was HORRIBLE!

Me: Okay I'll see you later than!

I continued in to S.S (social studies) listening to Snow Patrol. They were awesome!

I sat in my usual seat, which was unlucky and awkward. I was beside Jeremy!

He avoided eye contact at any cost but occasionally I would catch him stealing glances at me. Finally everyone else continued to file in class. We all were sitting anxiously waiting to see who our new teacher was.

He walked in looking quite flustered. He walked to the chalk board.

"Hello class, I'm your new teacher Alaric Saltzman. You can call me Alaric of Mr. Saltzman. But today we will but starting in the books for your essays. The will have to be about the Battle of Willow Creek." He just introduced himself and now he's assigning work. Heck no.

I stood up on my chair. " Sir in advance, you should know I'm not going to do it."

Everyone in class laughed. Some snobby girl in the front of the class was like 'haha fake freak'.

I was seriously fuming right now.

I waited to the end of class to get her. I glared at her, she started to shake. I thought of getting it on video but it wasn't the time of place!

-END OF CLASS-

Everyone started to file out of class. I was packing my stuff when a hand stopped me. I looked up Jeremy...

" We need to talk later." He stated hesitantly.

I just nodded my head.

He all but ran out, well dang!

I got right to the door when it closed. I looked for the source that closed it. Alaric was standing beside it. I kinda just stared at him to see if he would open it or move. He did neither until I moved to open it.

He said," I know what you are." Again I just stared at him.

"Um that's great, do you think you could tell ME?" I responded with. Now it was his turn to just stare. Haha!

"Your a monster!" I was kinda wondering about how he heard of me. I must have said this aloud, because he said,

" You and Stefan Salvatore! Eating and killing innocent people!"

"Woah, woah, woah, and woah! Wait a minute!" I didn't have another chance to say anything because he tried to stake me. My reaction was to slow and he got my arm. Then I noticed it started to sting a bit. Dang vervain. No it doesn't hurt me even a lot of it. It just stings. After he saw I didn't go down from vervain he backed up a little.

"What are you? Tell me!"

"I don't know", I grabbed him by his neck," but it you ever do that again I will kill you!"

After I said this uncle Stefan decided to walk in. " Izzy really!"

"It wasn't my fault he attacked me. But the way he knows what we are."

"Go call Damon and I'll talk to this guy." He demanded.

"Sure, sure! BYE RIC! Oh yeah that's my nickname for you, no getting out of it." I said on my way out. I kinda disobeyed him and walked to the Grill.

Okay so maybe I won't disobey him, I mean Dad had to be here!

I put my head phones in and started to listen to Matthew Mayfield. My favorite song by him came on Element. I stared to sing along quietly.

What if I don't want to be the lonely one?

The truth I know is this

I don't want to miss you more

Than I already do

I got interrupted. Someone pulled out my ear phones.

" You gotta a unique voice." A familiar voice said.

I looked up Dad. "Hey and thanks, my favorite song my him." I mumbled.

"Cool I like that song!" He said.

"Oh yeah Uncle Stefan wanted me to tell you that we have a vampire hunter as a teacher."

"How did he know!"

"Well I don't know, but just kinda attacked me."

"WHAT!" He looked murderous now.

"Dad calm down, it's cool I handled it and Uncle Stefan is talking to him know." He seemed to calm done a bit after I called him dad. Maybe this will work out.

-time skip-

It was really dark when I decided to get my car. I know very stupid, but hey what can happen right?!

I finally got to my car when I was slammed into it. I swear déjà vu.

I was so ready to kick whoever ass it was. So me being incredibly smart turned around(betcha didn't expect that). JEREMY GILBERT! I swear this dude will be the death of me.

"I really need to talk to you!" He yelled. Where is Dad or Uncle Stefan. They are like never around when this happens.

"We had alot of chances to talk but you always walk away Gilbert!" I said harshly. He looked guilty, but the look suddenly vanished. He smirked. Bipolar much? I saw a question bubbling to the surface.

"Will you give me a ride home?" He said smirking. Well I like still have no idea why he was smirking.

"Um sure?" I stated, but I guess it came out as a question. We got in the car. He was thinking awesome ride.

"Let's play twenty questions Gilbert."

"What makes you think I will answer?"

"Well you are riding in my car."

"Okay than I'll start?" He said hesitantly. I pulled out of the parking lot.

"What is your favorite color?"

"I have many but, black,red, any kinda of blue, and green, and purple. Boyish colors I know, but I don't do all of those bright colors or anything bright. What about you?" (True story)

"Pretty much the same with out purple and all the blues, dark blue maybe. Uh, favorite movie?"

"That's a hard one, but I gotta go with any superhero movie, fast and furious movies, and Riddick movies." (Also true)

"I don't really have one. Favorite type of food and animal?"

" Italian food and wolf. What about you?"

"Chinese and bear. Family?" Oh this one is hard. Well I'm going with the cover story.(Remember they still don't know, tell me when you think the should reveal it.

"Oh well it tragic really, my parents died when I was really young. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are my brothers. We are descendants of the founding family. When our parents died we moved in with Uncle Zach, but then he 'moved' away. So here we are."

"Yeah that is tragic." Than I noticed we were in front of his house.

"Well bye Jeremy, I gotta be heading home." He was thinking 'She called me Jeremy!' He sound really excited.

"Yeah, bye!" He gave an awkward wave and ran inside.

On the ride home I just thought of the way we talked to each. Was it possible that my feelings were that strong for him. Well I guess so! But he will never return them so, I have to get over it.

I walked in the boarding house when I saw dad and Uncle Stefan 'dead' on the floor. I looked around cautiously. I heard whooshing and felt a presence behind me. Before they could pin me,I lashed out and punched them in the face. Oh that felt good.

"Oww, man your fist is hard. That hurt!" A familiar voice shouted out.

"Yeah I know! Ky!" I shouted.

"Izzy!" She yelled. I took in her appearance. Nothing changed really. Same long dyed black and red hair, tannish skin, all black attire. But what really got me was she got a nose piercing and snake bites. No way!

"Ky you wouldn't be responsible for those two would you?" I asked pointing at the two 'dead' men on the floor who slowly started to stand.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Well Ky this is Damon, my dad but know one else knows but Stefan and Stefan is my uncle. These are the Salvatore brothers." She looked shock for a minute before running up to the and embracing them. Don't ask me she's the weird one. The awkwardly patted her on the back and tried to shuffle away.

"So roomie, where am I sleeping."

I responded with," You can find a room where ever and we will fix it up tomor-"

"NO NO NO NO NO, did I mention NO!" Dad shouted out. " Since when did you have friends coming over without telling me or Stefan! Let alone for the fact that we've never met her!" He finished. Yup never thought he'd be the one to over react.

I just walked of, he grabbed my arm and slung me away. Ky was like oh heck naw! Than...

Another cliffy! What do you think happened?!Why is Damon over reacting?

Read, comment, and do other smexy stuff! Farewell my fellow... Bros yup that's it! Ummmmmm please don't be a ghost reader. By the way I have no idea how long this is. I'm writing this off of an ipad so... PEACE! CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE!


	11. So Why?

Well don't really know where this chappie is going...

Izzy pov

Then Uncle Stefan or as I know call him Uncle Buzzkill broke them up." Damon, how can you just start fighting with someone you don't know!?" Uncle Buzzkill shouted.

Ky just looked at me. She gave me a slight nod. That was our code for mind convo. Yeah if your wondering why I let her in my mind and vice versa, well she is like a sister to me.

-IN MIND CONVO-

Ky: are you okay

Me: Yeah I guess, he's just overreacting. He kinda has trust issues and we have all been hurt many times, just let him warm up to you or what ever he does.

Ky: Fine sure..

-END MIND CONVO-

"Dad it's okay, we met some where between the time where me and Stefanie here split ways for like five years."

"We'll how long has she been a vampire because we don't need the council on our neck more than they already are?" He asked somewhat calmly. Ky easily answered this and shocked them both.

"I am a witch and vampire hybrid. I have been this way since I was born. I have no idea who my parents are. I was told they died right after my mom had me. I have been like this for about 300 years and no change just gaining more powers. I guess that's why Izzy and I get along so well. We are so much alike except she knows at least some of her family. I just came by to visit, she kinda informed me she was here in Mystic Falls so I was like meh, what the hell." She said this in like 30 seconds and wasn't out of breathe or anything.

I could tell St Stefan felt bad for her. Being this way he kind came back to me. "So that's why you would randomly go huh Izzy?" Uncle Stefan asked(yeah I guess he did need to here the story instead of letting them fight).

"Yeah I would guess so." I replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. You let her go by herself. For five years..." Dad was getting angry again. I was all like calm the freak down!

"Damon she can handle herself. Plus we had a pretty bad argument and mind you, I was not in the best state of mind brother. " Uncle replied.

(I may end up calling him Stefan for the rest of the book).

"Like hell she can, she almost got staked by that hunting bastard, and you just let her go!"

By this time Ky and I were slowly backing out the room. We got to the front door and made a run to my car. When we got to my car I saw hers. She had a love for muscle cars like I did.

She had a 1964 mustang. She saw me staring and raised a slender eyebrow. I shrugged and rubbed my cars dashboard while cranking her up. She laughed and pointed out the drive way.

We caught up on each others stories while we were apart. She was currently telling me abut the Paramore concert she went to the other week as I pulled up at The Grill.

She obviously loved it by the way her orange/brown eyes lit up. Yeah I know weird color right!

We walked in and to my surprise it was karaoke night. She walked to the bar while I walked to the stage. I put in a request for Ky to make her sing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

As they called her name to come up she glared at me.

The music started to play she rolled her eyes to the back of her head letting herself go in the music.

"Aren't you somethin' to admire?

'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side"

Then Dad walked in.

'"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong"

He looked shocked at her beautiful voice.

'"Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold"

I could tell that part got to my dad. Stefan used to tell me about my mom and him, how they were in love.

"Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along"

Than it seems like the whole Mystic Falls town stood at the stage applauding.

"It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original

'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample

And I can't help but stare, 'cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery

I can see you lookin' back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)

I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song

And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on

So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone

And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home

Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You're my reflection and all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life"

Every one was quiet for a while before bursting into applause and whistling. She looked like she was absolutely enjoying herself... until her eyes landed on me. She walked of the stage and glared at me. She actually was about to chock me until I walked on stage. She looked shocked because she knows I don't really sing out loud in public. She covered her mouth while I stared to sing one of my favorite songs.

Yeah so this was kinda a filler chappie and I will try to fix mistakes later. Sorry if it is to short for you but I tried. But between basketball and school, I'm trying to find as many openings as I can to write this story. But thnx for the on coming support. I honestly love you people for reading and commenting. You guys are awesome!


	12. Well (Part 1)

Sorry Don't really know where this one goes, but it's going to be quite sad.

Read note at bottom...

Izzy pov

Ky watched me inch away and stared after me in horror...

I walked on stage. They started to stare at me as I quickly walked up to the piano. "Next we have Izzy Salvatore with I'll Never Forget You by Birdy." said the DJ.

I took a deep breath and sighed into the microphone while closing my eyes. I started off quietly...

"Eighty-Six Charlie came over

He asked me for a favor

Asked me a question

Asked me to make an exception"

"Oooooooooooooo"

"Eighty-Six Charlie, he came back

Said he'd been thinking it over

Said he's had a change of heart

He thinks he's made a grave mistake"

"But I, I'll never forget you

I'll never forget you

You make things so easy

I'll never forget you"

"Eighty-Six Charlie, he came back, he came back

Sat down at the table, and for the last time

Said he's finally made up his mind

He wonders if it's not too late

It's not too late because"

"I'll never forget you

I'll never forget you

You made me so angry

I'll never forget you"

I continued with the last verse twice

"I'll never forget you

I'll never forget you

You made me so angry

I'll never forget you"

This song reminded me of when my mom died even though I never met her. It just makes me feel closer to her. I stood slowly and walked off stage and everyone started to clap, shout, and whistle.

Ky ran up and hugged me. She had a look in her eyes like 'I know what's wrong'. She started to drag me by my arm to the door when the Mystic Gang stopped us.

Dad was the first on to say something. "I never knew your voice was like that. That was jus-wow- I'm speechless."

Next was Caroline. "Izzy, omg that was amazing!"

Everyone else just kinda stared and nodded slightly.

"Well thanks." I croaked out.

"C'mon Izz." Ky grabbed my hand continues to drag me.

Stefan grabbed her. "Wait where are you going?"

"Boarding house" Ky replied.

They didn't reply just watched us walk away. She took my keys out my pocket and put me in the passenger side. The ride to the Boarding house was quiet with the exception of my quiet gasping.

As soon as we stepped through the door I broke down with weird gasping sounds and tears staining my face. She pulled me in her arms and vamped us up stairs.

All of a sudden she fell to the floor with a groan. Well dang I wasn't that heavy.

I started to see black dots from where my head hit the wall, when I felt a stinging in my neck. "There that ought to keep her down." A unknown British like voice said. I groaned and let myself slip into darkness.

When I awoke I noticed I wasn't laying down but hanging up by my arms. I took in my surroundings and noticed Ky was hanging up about six feet away from me.

A cute guy with awesome curly hair and blue eyes walked in with a dagger in his hands, twirling between his fingers quickly. He didn't look familiar so I naturally had no idea who he was.

"Hello Love, you're probably wondering why your here and who I am. Well sweetheart my name is Niklaus and I'm an original."

This sent my thoughts swirling! Is this who I think it is, the original hybrid!

He interrupted my thoughts while saying, "Look love, I'm only going to say this once but I'm am the ORIGINAL HYBRID! Now where is the moonstone!"

Ummmmmm moonstone, moonstone, monesto- ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Dammit! That's what Stefan and Dad went away for and tried to speak secretly about!

When he yelled this Ky woke up with a gasp. She looked around suspiciously and noticed me. She was about to scream with she shuddered.

Niklaus spoke again, "Yes yes I see you are both confused and you!" He pointed at Ky, " I had a witch bind your powers!"

She looked at me as if to say 'Mind conversation!'

In mind convo

K: well he just thinks he did, I can still feel the power!

I: well don't let him know just yet also don't let him know we can't be compelled!

K:Fine fun sucker!

End mind convo

I glared at her with deep passion.. Klausy which I decided was his nickname for now own glanced between us in confusion.

I finally spoke with a rasp, " What moonstone, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

He sighed frustrated, even though we just began this war.

He was about to speak again until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to show a handsome man dressed in a fine tailored suit, then his name finally registered the same time for Ky,Klausy, and myself.

Elijah!

I know so short but the next on is going to be really long. It's a surprise!

So how did you like this horrible chappie? The next part should by up by next weekend if not I will give you two chappies instead of one! But... Like all things it comes with a price, I just three comments orrrrrrr NO NEW CHAPTER! I know harsh but what about me, I want of see how Ky and Izzy know Elijah! Comment what you think!


End file.
